<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prelude to Light and Darkness by Alune_rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273724">Prelude to Light and Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alune_rose/pseuds/Alune_rose'>Alune_rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alune_rose/pseuds/Alune_rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gather around, all ye weary adventurers, and listen to a tale about the Warrior of Light.</p><p>What's that, you say? You've heard all the ballads and stories about the valiant Nyrissa Shalkour? Then allow me to tell you one that few know. About her life before the mantle was placed upon her...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prelude to Light and Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ala Mhigo might not have been the absolute best place in all of Hydaelyn to grow up, but it was all Nyrissa Shalkour had known for the seven summers she'd been alive. To her, the stone streets were the best for playing marbles with her friends, the lochs outside the city proper were great for a swim on muggy summer days, and the fish her mother brought back from the market were always tasty.</p><p>Lately though, shortly after her father got back from his latest 'assignment', as he called them, her mother and father had been speaking in hushed tones after they put her to bed and thought her sound asleep. Scary sounding Garleans, whatever those were, had ambushed her father's squad on their way back; of course her father had gotten back though, he was the strongest person Nyrissa knew and no beast, man, or even these Garlean whatsits could keep him from coming back home.</p><p>The next day, her parents were acting strange. They'd look gloomy when they thought she was focused elsewhere, but cheer up around her. Nyrissa decided to ask her friends when they met up after breakfast and wandered the town looking for things to do to ease their boredom.</p><p>"Mom, I'm going to go find Chloe and the others, she said we're all gonna go to the lochs to swim!" Nyrissa pushed her chair away from the table with a loud squeak, her bare feet padding along the floor as she looked for her boots.</p><p>"Be careful out there, dear." Her mother, Charitable Willow, dusted her hands off on her apron as she called out to her daughter. "Your father is off talking to some of his friends at the barracks, would you bring his lunch to him as you head out the gates?"</p><p>Nyrissa had pulled her boots on and stomped into the kitchen, the spring had brought her a growth spurt and her lanky limbs were still not quite under her control sometimes.</p><p>"Sure, mom!" Taking the lovingly wrapped box from her mother's hands, Charitable ruffled her daughter's firey red hair and made Nyrissa wine in protest. "Mooom! Don't do that, I had my hair perfect to cover up these stupid horns!"</p><p>Her mother chuckled to herself. "Nyrissa, you should be proud of those! No other Roegadyn family has them to my knowledge. And what would your great great grandfather say if you said you didn't like the horns he passed down to our line?"</p><p>"Yeah but Waihaha said his dad told him only dragons and demons have horns and now he doesn't play with us anymore!"</p><p>"Well, that's his loss then, isn't it?" Her mother leaned down to kiss Nyrissa's forehead. "My little Nissa. Do not mind what others say. Stand tall, and forge your own path."</p><p>"Whatever... I'm gonna go now!" Nyrissa ran out the door with a smile, her longer legs were good at getting her around the city quickly. Weaving down well known alleyways and side streets, she had only just slowed down to catch her breath as the barrack house came into view.</p><p>Out front, her father was talking to someone Nyrissa had seen a couple times before but she didn't remember his name. Both of them had sour expressions on their faces as they spoke, until Nyrissa yelled out to them.</p><p>"Dad! Mom made you a surprise lunch!" Closing the gap quickly, they both turned to her in greeting.</p><p>"Excellent! Did she put some of her pickled herring in there?" Her father chuckled as Nyrissa made a face.</p><p>"Ew! I don't think so or else this entire box would stink!" Handing over the box quickly, the other man nodded to her father.</p><p>"I'll pass on what you said to the guard Captain, Einar. But don't get your hopes up. The Corpse Brigade is more focused on what the King wants, and the guard gets put on the back burner."</p><p>"Right right, stay safe, my friend. I think things are going to change soon, and I can't say whether it's for better or worse..." Einar sighed, waving a goodbye to his friend as he walked Nyrissa to the city gates. "Going for a swim with Chloe and the others? I saw her run past a little bit ago."</p><p>"Yeah! We found a neat cave yesterday and we're gonna play soldiers and dragons in there, and whoever wins is gonna rule the cave!"</p><p>"I see, well whether you're a soldier or the dragon, I'm sure you'll be able to win. Remember to be a fair Queen, my little Nissa. Oh, and be back by sundown, alright? I know you can hold your own, but your mother and I worry if you're out too late."</p><p>Nyrissa had already run off, waving back to her father. "Alright, dad! I'll be home by supper!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>